Escaping The Otherworld
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: Lisa Garland and Murphy Pendelton never expected to meet another person who has experienced the horrors they encountered in Silent Hill. When they meet up they realize just how lonely the two of them have been and start a connection that might help them to move forward. LisaXMurphy. Rated M for sexual content and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Writer's note: I have been wanting to write a story about both Lisa and Murphy for a long time and decided why not make a story about them together? Suggestions, reviews, feedback welcome. I hope you enjoy!

(Boston, Massachusetts, Group Therapy Hall, 2013)

A group of eight, including a therapist, sit in a circle of chairs facing one another. Everyone is very quiet and nervous, unsure of how the first session is going to kick off. The therapist is dressed casually, which most of them were not expecting, and he is not carrying anything with him. Not a book, nor clipboard, just sitting among them like he is any one of them.

He finally breaks the tension, "Okay, I first would like to say, Thank you to each of you for showing up today. It already shows great promise for the group that you were all willing to take the first step out of isolation to be here. My name is Dr. Rickmon. I will be leading you through these therapy sessions over the next few months but more importantly I am hoping that we can all work together on finding solutions to your feelings of isolation. Welcome." He claps and each member soon joins in. After a moment the clapping dies down. "Okay, so first things first. I we are going to go around the room and continue to introduce ourselves." He presents a hand to the gentleman sitting next to him.

The man sits anxiously upright in his chair. He has medium length, brown hair, and brown eyes. His stature is tall and of average build. His already white skin seems pail and his eyes tired. He wears a dark blue hoodie and faded skinny jeans.

"Hello, my name is Murphy Pendleton. I am an auto mechanic. I am recently divorced and a shidu."

Some of the other members react saddened by his introduction.

"Thank you very much for sharing that with us Mr. Pendelton. I'm sure it wasn't easy," responds Rickmon. "Okay, next." He gestures to the person sitting beside Murphy.

The room around Murphy goes silent when he notices a woman, about his age, sitting across from him. He finds her breathtaking. Her hair is long and auburn blond, flowing against her shoulders. She has dark green eyes and light pink skin. She is wearing a white evening dress with a red cardigan. She sits with her legs properly to one side that make her legs look even longer than they already are, all the way down to her matching red heals.

She notices Murphy staring at her and gives him a quick smile. He snaps back into the group as Rickmon asks her to introduce herself.

"Oh it's my turn?" Her voice is sweet yet nervous. "Hello everyone. My name is Lisa Garland. I was a nurse for many, many years before perusing my true passion, which is acting. I have never been married, never had any children but I do have the American dream so I look forward to that someday." She lets out a soft giggle. "To be honest one of the reasons I am here is because I use to be addicted to hallucinogenic drugs and I am still having some trouble deciphering what is reality and what isn't despite being sober for almost ten years now. I find that surrounding myself by other people helps me to keep things in check."

"Thank you Lisa. It's wonderful that you can admit that not only to us but to yourself. Welcome to the group," says Rickmon.

"Thank you," she replies then immediately turns back to Murphy, who looks away from her but is unable to hide the blush that has spread over his face. She smiles at how cute he looks to her.

The group finishes introducing themselves and Rickmon calls an intermission. "There are snacks and coffee over on the table. Feel free to enjoy them. I hope that you will all take this time to talk among each other, after all that is the goal of this group. Don't feel pressured about getting to know everyone right away but if you can at-least make small talk with one other person, that would be a great start."

Both Lisa and Murphy immediately make their way over to the coffee pot. Murphy pores himself a cup then Lisa's as she walks up beside him holding out her mug.

"Do you want any cream or sugar?" Murphy asks her.

"No, black is fine. I don't drink coffee for the taste anyway," she laughs softly.

"Same here. Just something to keep me going," he responds.

Lisa taps on her glass wondering if she should ask him the question she eagerly wants an answer to. "So... I... uh thought is was really brave what you did. Admitting the loss of a child. I mean, when I was working as a nurse I experienced the deaths of children on occasion but I can't imagine how it must be when that child is your own. I'm sorry for your lose."

"Thank you. If you can believe it, losing my child was something I came to terms with about two years ago. Not that I have moved past it or don't feel awful at times about it but it's not the reason I'm here. The reason I am doing this therapy group is more about the rejection I received from my former wife."

"Oh, sorry if this is too personal but did she leave you because of what happened to your son?"

"Yeah, she... blamed me... for what happened to him, which lead me into a spiral of depression. It got so bad I actually ended up spending some time in prison which I am sure you can imagine only made things a lot worse. But I got out and made peace that it wasn't my fault what happened to my son and now I am just hoping to move on to the next step."

"That is very brave of you. I admire that."

"Well don't sell yourself short. Admitting to once having a drug problem is pretty brave on its own. May I ask if you are still struggling with wanting to use?"

"No, no it's not like that. I never want to pick up anything like that again. Like I said before it is more just the after effects of using. The fall without the high. It makes me question my sanity sometimes. I wonder if maybe somehow I am still using and just don't remember doing it. If that is the case I guess I am more messed up than I already think I am."

"If you want I can be like your mentor. Watch your progress and let you know if I see you doing anything questionable."

She nods in agreement with a big smile spread across her face. "I would like that. Thank you."

(The Next Week)

Lisa and Murphy decide to take sets next to one another at the meeting. It's the first time in a long time that either of them has felt a kind of closeness with another human being. They smile at one another until Rickmon starts the session.

"Okay folks. Today I think we should begin by talking about our progress through the week and then I will have a new topic to discuss for the upcoming week. So as before we will just take turns going around the room." He holds his hand out to the person sitting next to him.

As the others tell their stories on what they have done through the week, Lisa taps her fingers nervously against her leg. Murphy notices her discomfort and decides to try to calm her down.

"Lisa, are you feeling okay?" He whispers.

"Yeah it's just... I had another episode and I am nervous to share any details," she replies.

"Don't worry. I wont judge you. Just share at your own pace." He gives her a quick pat on the hand to keep her from shaking.

She just gives him a quick smile then they go back to listening to the others. It becomes Murphy's turn.

He clears his throat, "So I am not sure if this counts as progress but I have managed to get out of my house more to take walks through the city. I use to love going for walks when I lived up in Brahms, Maine but umm..." He pauses for a long moment thinking to himself while looking down at the floor. He closes his eyes then shakes his head to clear it. He looks back up at the group, "...after I got incarcerated for a few years I kind of got use to staying inside." He falls silent not sure what words to follow up with.

Rickmon steps in, "Thank you, Murphy. That was very brave of you to share with us. Would you like to continue or should we move on?"

"Yeah, umm I guess I'm done for now."

Murphy looks to Lisa who gives him a smile. He is happy to find that she at least has not become frightened by him.

Rickmon turns the group attention to Lisa, "So Lisa, any new hobbies you would like to share with us or perhaps you have any questions on your progress?"

Lisa speaks nervously, " Well... I... uh don't really feel like I have been making much progress lately. Over the last few years I have been working on a flower garden because, going off what Murphy shared, I too was kept in a small space against my will for... a long period of time." She looks around at the group and shakes her hands out in front of her. "Not that I ever did anything illegal mind you. I... don't really want to get into the details but... ever since I have been trying to surround myself with living, beautiful, flowers because for a long time all I could see was rust... and blood."

Members of the group gasp and tell her they are sorry.

"So you don't feel like working on this garden of yours has helped you open up at all?" Rickmon asks.

"It's not that, it's just... I had another one of my... episodes."

"Do you mind sharing with us what you mean, Lisa?"

"Well I was in my garden when it happened. I was just standing their admiring all the batches of flowers I have been able to keep up with. They were all so beautiful and healthy. It made me feel accomplished. But then in a blink of an eye they all started to die around me. All my hard work just withering away before me then the flower pots began to over flow with blood. As the blood spread, everything it touched turned to rust and suddenly I was back in that small room." Lisa lowers her head no longer able to keep telling the story.

Murphy becomes shocked by her description. His memories of The Otherworld flood his mind as he visions the water that use to spread over him, and as she described, it would turn everything to rust.

Rickmon takes over the group once again, "Okay, that's good. Just take a moment. Remember we are all here for you. Do you need anything? Some water maybe?"

"Yeah I think a drink would be good right now."

"Okay, I think this is a good time for an intermission anyway. So everyone take ten and when we come back if Lisa feels like continuing to share she may, if not we will move on."

Lisa heads strait for the coffee maker again. Murphy follows. As they drink from their cups they are very quiet at first. Murphy decides to step in close to her.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just don't like thinking about my episodes, but I know if I don't confront them they will never get better."

"I just want to let you know, I know how you feel." Murphy tries to look into her eyes but she looks away from him.

"Not to be rude but I sincerely doubt it. I wouldn't wish for anyone to know how I feel."

Murphy sets his cup down on the table next to him then moves to face her. "I'm serious Lisa. The way you described your 'episode' is exactly how I feel sometimes. The only difference being that instead of seeing blood, I see water."

"Water? Why would you be afraid of water?"

"Because my son... drowned."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I feel so stupid. I never should have asked..." She tries to turn away from him again but he places his hands on her lower arms to keep her looking at him.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Like I told you before, I have moved past my sons death. But back before when I was hurting from it I use to see things too. Things just like you described." Lisa takes a big mouthful of coffee, trying not to break out in tears. "It gets better though. You can trust me. I understand."

Lisa wants to believe him but her fear of The Otherworld is still so strong in her heart. As she looks away from him she notices on of the other group members being stalked by a dark disembodied figure. She shuts her eyes trying to wish away the vision but as she opens them the figure remains.

"Oh god, not now," she whimpers.

"What's wrong?" Murphy asks. Lisa gives him no answer so he looks to where she was staring. He too notices the figure walking haggardly behind the group member. "What the fuck is that?" He says softly.

Lisa turns to him and finds him looking in the same direction she was. "Do you mean... you can see it too?" She asks worried.

"I can, but I don't understand. I haven't seen any thing like this for years."

"So it's not just me? I'm not just seeing things? Oh god, I am not sure if that makes me relieved or even more terrified."

"I don't feel like we are the ones in danger here. If you look at the figure its attention is fixed on that one guy. I'm not even sure if he is aware that it's there. It's like it is just lingering over him."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't think so."

Lisa closes her eyes tightly and whispers to herself, "Please don't notice us. Please just go away." She opens her eyes to what looks like black oil spreading from the figure's feet across the floor. In a panic she drops her mug of coffee and it shatters as it hits the floor. She wraps her arms around Murphy who holds her close against his chest to comfort her.

"We're okay Lisa. It's just a vision. None of this is really here."

"Please just make it go away. Please make it stop," she cries into his chest.

After a long moment they both open their eyes and the vision has vanished. Lisa looks around the room in disbelief. Murphy removes his hands and she takes a step back from him.

"You see, I told you."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

"It's alright. I am just glad I was around to help you this time."

"Thank you. It's kind of nice to know I'm not the only one who can see these things but at the same time I don't understand. Why could you see it too?"

"The Sight," he answers bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" Lisa asks confused.

"You hear stories about it all the time. People who have a kind of sixths sense. I believe that because we could once see things that others couldn't we sometimes can still see those things."

"But I have never heard of two people seeing something at the same time and so vividly. It's just like back in..."

"Silent Hill?" Murphy finishes Lisa's thought for her.

She looks at him concerned. "You were there? Like actually 'there'?"

"I was. I did some unspeakable things I shouldn't have. For revenge over the death of my son. I was being punished for my sins and during that time, I saw horrible things but eventually I forgave myself and that world faded from me."

"I never did anything wrong to anybody and yet... I was left in that room, alone. The only time I was let out was to keep someone else from escaping that world. The man who put me there. I couldn't let him get away with it. Once I pulled him back he disappeared and I was left alone once again."

"How did you escape?"

"I don't really know. I just remember one day the room stopped being so dark. The rust and blood that surrounded me turned to rotted wood and mold. I checked the door to the room, that before then had always been inaccessible, no matter how many times or how many ways I tried to open it. But I put my hand on the nob that day and it just turned with ease. I found myself back in the real world with people just going about their lives. I didn't stop to ask any questions. I just knew I had to get out of that town as quick as possible. I hitched a ride on the bus and never looked back."

"So you have no reelection of why it happened? You just walked away?"

"I have a feeling of who it might have been who let me out. I heard a familiar voice call to me as the dark room faded away. I just calk it up to god giving me a second chance. I don't question why I was allowed to leave my purgatory I just never understood why I could still see it from time to time. Like I'm being punished for something even though I was allowed to go free."

"I'm sorry. I really wish I could give you some kind of answer. The best I can do is promise I will stay by your side and try to help you get through the hard times."

"I would like that."

Rickmon calls out to the members from the group circle, "Alright everyone time to resume." The group makes their way back to the chairs. "So Murphy, Lisa, I saw you two were sharing a moment over by the snake table. Anything you would like to share with the group?"

They both answer abruptly and worried, "No!" Not wanting to have to explain what they have witnessed. They realize they just made their actions more suspicious.

Murphy speaks up, "We just discovered we come from the same town and I guess the feeling of common ground got the best of us."

"Oh you both grew up in Brahms?" Rickmon asks.

"No." Murphy answers.

"But I thought that is where..."

Murphy cuts him off. "We would rather not talk about it."

Rickmon is put off by his reaction, "Okay you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to. I would just like to say to the two of you that while making friends is a good thing, moving things along too quickly can have adverse effects."

"Thanks for the advice Doc," Murphy responds sarcastically.

Rickmon rubs his hands together to help move the group along, "Okay so since Lisa no longer feels up to talking we can move on to our next volunteer."

(Meeting passes)

Rickmon closes the meeting, "Okay so now on to what I want us to talk about next week. I would like those of you who don't have one already, to go out and adopt a pet. I don't are what kind of pet it might be how big or how small but just something to bring into your home to love a nurture. If there are some of you who think that might be too big of a step I would still like you to go to a local shelter and at least volunteer to take care of the pets there for the week. We will rejoin here again same time same place and I hope to see you all soon."

Lisa and Murphy stand outside the meeting hall together. Lisa still looks worried about what they saw.

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" Murphy asks.

"I don't know. I don't really want to go home tonight. Maybe I'll stay at a hotel or something. I just really don't want to be alone right now."

"You don't have anyone you can stay with?" Lisa looks up at him with sad eyes. "Of course not." He sighs. "That's why we come to these meetings in the first place." He doesn't want her to be alone with the way she is feeling either but he also doesn't want her to stay somewhere where he doesn't know if she will be okay. "This may seem sudden but you can come stay with me for the night if it will help you. I have a pull out couch. It is not much but it has to be better than those disease ridden hotel beds."

Lisa laughs at his statement. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all. Do you want to follow me or should we take one car?"

"Oh I don't have a car. I don't have a license. I just ride the bus."

"Alright then. I guess that means we are taking my car."


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to his apartment is quiet the whole way. Neither of them knew what to say to one another. After only a short ride he pulls into the parking lot of a large apartment complex. They step out of the car and Lisa looks up at the large building.

"You must have a lot of neighbors," she states.

"A lot of strangers more like," Murphy replies with a chuckle. "Come on." He takes her by the hand and leads her up to his room.

Standing outside the apartment door, Lisa can't help but notice how quiet the place is. For such a large building which must have many occupants she is curious how there is no sounds coming from any of them. No TV, no music, no thumping of children's feet against the floor. Maybe it is just later than she thinks it is. The sound of the apartment door unlatching gives her heart a bit of a jolt.

Murphy pushes the door open then presents the room for her to enter first. Once inside he turns on all the lights and begins taking off his jacket. "So here it is. It's not much but it's home."

Lisa studies the room. There is no entryway. The door leads right into his kitchen which is attached to the living room. The only thing dividing the two is a short, white counter top. The L shape kitchen counter is cluttered with cookware. For a bachelor he has many kitchen utensils she thinks to herself. She continues forward into the living room. She stands in front of the couch not sure what move to make next.

Murphy approaches her and takes her jacket into his hands. He begins to pull it off her shoulders. "Go on. Make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?"

"Umm... yeah sure." She answers nervously.

"What'll you have?"

"Anything's fine."

"Okay, two daiquiris coming up."

As Murphy makes the drinks Lisa sits down on the couch and takes off her high heals. She looks around and discovers he has no family photos or even photos of a pet. She feels sad for a moment understanding how he must feel, to not have anyone in the whole world. She turns to look at him. Her eyes wonder as she notices his toned physic. His shoulder muscles ripple as he fills the kitchen blender with ice then holds the lid down as it turns. As the sound of the blender blades fill the room her eyes drift down lower, to his buttocks. Through his tight fitting jeans she can see it too has some muscle to it. She bites her lip as a wave of lust fills her entire body. She stands up from the couch and makes her way back to the kitchen.

Murphy notices her watching him, "Is everything alright?" He can see her eyes have become brighter and more glazed over.

"Yeah, everything is great."

"Good. Almost done."

Lisa continues to stare at his butt, wanting to reach out and cup it into her hands. She looses herself in thought not knowing how much time has passed, then Murphy snaps her back to reality.

"Lisa, drinks are done." He holds the glass out to her.

She takes it from him, "Thank you." She takes a big chug wanting to taste the vodka fill her mouth and keep her from saying anything embarrassing.

Murphy decides to copy her and also takes a nice big swig of his drink while laughing, "I take it it's good."

She pulls her mouth away from the glass, "Yeah it is really good. Is this fresh strawberries?"

"Indeed. I only eat fresh ever since I got out of prison." His face becomes empty as he kicks himself realizing he didn't want to bring up that subject again.

Lisa puts her drink down on the counter then takes a step closer to him. "I have been meaning to ask you, is prison where you got this scar?" She runs her thumb across his right cheek, feeling the depth of the long cut.

"No, I've actually had that cut since before I can remember."

"So it doesn't hurt?" She continues to press her thumb harder against it while still rubbing at the same time.

"No, not at all. I kind of like it actually."

"I like it too. It defines you somehow." With her other hand now on his shoulder she looks deep into his brown eyes and pulls him towards her. "You're really handsome. You know that?"

He chuckles, "I... never really thought about it."

He gives her an awkward smile wish Lisa thinks makes him look that much more attractive.

"You are. And it's not just your figure. It's your eyes. They just have this whole world inside them. So much to explore. It makes me feel like diving in to learn more about your secrets."

Murphy sets his drink down on the counter. "Lisa, are you sure..."

Before he can get out another word, Lisa presses her mouth against his. The taste of her strawberry lips causes a shiver down his spine. It has been so long since either of them have felt the texture of soft, supple lips pressing against one another. Murphy wraps his arms around her waist and feels her lean into him while on her tip toes. Lisa then opens her mouth to take in his tongue. She finds him to be an amazing kisser. Somehow knowing just how deep to go before taking her tongue into his own mouth. They moan as the sensation over takes them.

Lisa slides her hand down from Murphy's shoulder, past his waist, and cups his penis in her palm. She can feel he is fully hard even though the rough fabric of his jeans. He immediately takes her hand into his removing her grasp on him. He then pulls away from the kiss, even with every emotion of his being telling him not to.

"Lisa," he sighs, "Look... I think it is best if we just head to bed, okay? We're both exhausted and need time to think about things."

Not wanting to stop Lisa leans into him again for another kiss but he turns his face away from her. She looks at him with disappointment.

"Alright. I guess that makes sense." She moves away from him, heading back into the living room.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

After finishing off their drinks, Murphy folds out the couch bed and sets it up for her. She watches still admiring his every movement.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"No problem. I feel better knowing you are safe."

"Can I ask you for one last thing?"

"Sure, shoot."

"It's just... I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh right. Uhh... let me see if I can find something."

After scrounging though the closet the only thing he manages to find is a silk robe. He brings it out to her.

"Sorry, this is all I could find."

"That will work just fine. Thank you."

She takes the robe from him then starts undressing.

Murphy's face blushes red then he turns to head back into the bedroom. "Well if you have everything you need, I guess I will head to bed now. Good night."

"Sure. Good night," she says in a sweet, innocent tone.

He closes the door quickly behind him. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. After calming himself slightly he begins undressing himself. Now in only his boxer-briefs, his fully erect cock stares up at him. He wants desperately to grasp it into his hand and just satisfy the lust that it is spreading throughout his mind and body but at the same time he doesn't want Lisa to hear and find him to be a creeper.

Suddenly he hears the bedroom door creek open. Lisa sneaks into Murphy's bedroom then shuts the door behind her.

"Lisa, what are you..."

"Shhh... please. Don't talk."

She leaps into his arms, knocking him onto the bed. She gives him a passionate kiss, then begins to kiss down his bare, muscular chest to his V-line. Kneeling at the foot of the bed she pulls down the front of his underwear. His penis presents itself happily to her. She stares at it for the longest moment admiring its shape. She takes it into her hands and caress it between her fingers. Murphy's face blushes hot red once again.

Murphy struggles to say the words, "Li...Lisa, it's been many years since I've felt a woman's touch. I'm not sure I'm prepared for this."

"Don't worry. Just relax. I'll go easy on you," Lisa says in a soft, sensuous voice.

She massages his shaft for a few moments until her lust becomes so strong she can no longer hold herself back. She places her lips over the head of his cock and begins licking the tip. Murphy's body becomes stiff as the pleasure moves up from his cock, into his stomach and chest.

He takes in a deep breath, "Wait, Lisa..."

She does not flinch, focusing hard on keeping her rhythm while sucking and stroking him at the same time. Murphy holds his breath wanting to tell her to stop but also wishing she would never stop at the same time. His lust for her wins. Feeling defeated he lays himself back on the bed. Lisa shifts her position along with him, now with her back strait while still on her knees. He looks towards her and watches as her tongue moves hungerly over his erection. Her long, soft hair tickles the insides of his thighs as it dangles from her shoulders. The sight of her red lips against it arouses him further and his cock twitches in her mouth. She giggles and he feels the vibration move down his shaft. He can feel himself already about to erupt.

"Lisa, you're gonna make me..." he moans while catching his breath again.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a hankie. She wraps it over the head of his cock while continuing to stroke her hand over his shaft. Feeling better about erupting on the hankie than in her mouth he no longer hesitates and allows himself to climax. As he squirms with passion on the bed Lisa keeps a tight grip on him until his body relaxes. She uses the hankie to wipe off any excess cum then tosses it to the waste basket beside the wall. She then lowers her underwear and opens her robe preparing to crawl on top of him.

Still dazed from the endorphins, Murphy does not notice her actions at first but then feels her rub her pelvis against him. He swiftly sits up to keep her from getting any further.

"Wait, wait, wait! Murphy sighs to himself unsure, "This feels... wrong."

Lisa is shocked by his actions and pulls her hands away from him, "What's the problem? Do you not want to?"

"No I want to, I really do. That's what feels so wrong. I shouldn't have this feeling of such lust after everything that has happened to us, but I can't shake it."

"Well, I don't mind waiting. If you are not ready." Lisa lowers her head and her voice becomes higher pitched as she struggles to get out the words, "Please, just promise me... you wont... leave me." She begins to weep and drops her face into her hands.

Murphy wraps his arms around her and holds her head against his chest. "Of course I won't leave you. What makes you say that?"

Lisa lifts her head up to look at him. "The others said they wouldn't, but they did. I have had too many men make me promises they couldn't keep. Harry, Travis, I was always left behind in that dark, cold, hospital room. I just don't want to be alone anymore. Please promise me." She grips his shoulders hard, slightly digging her nails into his skin.

He hushes her, "I promise I'm not going to leave you. Let's just take it slow, okay?"

"Alright." She wipes the tears from her face.

Murphy takes her head into his left hand and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. As their tongues dance once again he lowers her to the bed on her back while slipping his fingers up her leg and under her robe. He swiftly begins rubbing his index and middle finger against her soft, smoothly shaved, vaginal lips.

She lets out a loud gasp, surprised by his sudden actions. She closes her eyes and rests her head back against the pillow. Her heart begins to race and her body becomes hot all over. She feels him slip his fingers further down between her thighs. As if by no control of her own, her knees slowly spread apart.

Murphy pulls her robe open revealing her soft, supple breasts. He watches as her breathing causes them to jiggle ever so slightly. He takes the left breast into his mouth, lightly massaging her nipple with his tongue.

Lisa lets out a loud moan. She holds her breath trying to silence herself but the heat growing between her legs is almost too much for her to bare. She feels him slip his fingers inside and she archers her back from the intense pleasure.

Unable to resist her lips which are open wide from her moans, Murphy takes her mouth into his and sinks deep over her. She cries out unable to breath before he forces himself to pull back. He moves his fingers in and out of her pussy quicker, then places his thumb over her clitoris, heightening her pleasure. Her face is bright red and the air is hot from her heavy breathing.

She opens her eyes to look into his. "Murphy, you're gonna make me..." She moans, "You're gonna make me cum!"

He doesn't slow down his fingers. He keeps his gaze on her as she tries to hold back but then closes her eyes and allows herself to climax. Murphy admires her face. So much pleasure escapes her and the feeling of her pussy twitching against his fingers causes him to become erect once again. She looks back at him as he continues to watch as her exhaustion overcomes her and she drifts into a deep sleep.

Murphy hurries to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turns on the sink to drown out the sound of him ferociously masturbating. While gripping the marble counter, he looks at himself in the mirror.

"Come on man. I know that was extremely hot but you have to calm down. We've only just met the girl and you already got a BJ out of her. Why are you so excited?"

He continues to move his right hand over his shaft as quickly as possible, just wanting the pressure to be released as soon as possible. As the feeling makes its way to the head he turns himself towards the shower and lets himself erupt. He holds his breath to keep himself from moaning, not wanting to wake Lisa from her slumber. He uses the shower poll to balance himself until he is sure ever drop has escaped his body. He cleans himself off then joins Lisa in the bed. He takes her by the hand, curing his fingers around hers. He listens to her soft breathing which causes him to also drift asleep.


End file.
